Temple of the Key
Temple of the Key is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on June 14, 2015 for sponsors and June 15, 2015 for the general public. It is the 275th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Carolina *Freckles *Doc New Republic *Kimball *Smith *Jensen *Palomo *Bitters *Rebel Medic *Several Soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle *Emily Grey *Lap Fed *Crash Site Fed *Several Soldiers Charon Industries *Felix *Sharkface *Ross *Several Soldiers Other *Santa Plot As the battle rages at Crash Site Alpha, two Feds, one of which is injured, call for a medic. The Rebel Medic rushes over to assist them but quickly becomes confused after the injured Fed explains that his “lap” was shot, as well as his “tummy”. As the Reds drive past, Sarge pitches a strategy to overcome the enemy by creating a slow motion car crash. Not fond of the plan, Grif and Simmons suggest they regroup with Washington. Meanwhile, at the Jungle Temple, the away team continues to take refuge inside Carolina’s bubble shield while the space pirates prepare to open fire. Carolina tells Epsilon to prep her Speed Boost but the latter assures her that it won’t work. With Santa unable to assist them and the shield running out of power, Dr. Grey orders Freckles to run command “Aimbot” and proceeds to hop through the portal. After the shield lowers, Freckles, in response to Grey's command, rapidly fires at the four pirates and kills them. After Grey returns from the portal, the team is contacted by friendly forces, who inform them that a Pelican is in route to their position. Confused, Carolina explains that Doyle was supposed to send troops to the east mountains first, but the soldier assures her that he did. Meanwhile, Felix, accompanied by a few pirates, regroups with Sharkface at the Eastern Mountain Range and the two make their way to the Temple of the Key. Felix enters the temple but finds no trace of the key. Santa appears before him and explains that the key has already been claimed. It is then revealed that the recipient of the key is Doyle, who was dropped off by Lopez and Donut via Pelican. Lopez informs Doyle that they'll have to land farther away from his position because the temple is interfering with their controls, though Doyle doesn't understand him. Despite this, Doyle is forced to hide after the pirates begin searching for him. Back at Alpha, the assault team is overwhelmed by enemy fire, forcing them to take cover inside the shipwreck. Fortunately, Simmons comes up with a plan of escape by creating a large smokescreen using the ship's engine. The lieutenants agree to help him, though Bitters warns him that sniper fire is coming from out of nowhere in that area, in which Wash states that he'll take care of it. Meanwhile, the away team arrive at the Temple of the Key, where Carolina radios Doyle inquiring about his location. Doyle, unfortunately, gives a vague answer, due to the fact that Felix is searching for him nearby. Suddenly the group encounter Sharkface, who quickly leaves to find Doyle. After Carolina gives chase, Tucker, Caboose, and Grey are attacked by pirates, forcing them to take cover inside a cave. Unexpectedly, the three find Doc inside, who explains that he was sent to another dimension after being caught in Grif's teleportation cube and expresses joy upon seeing them again. However, Tucker and Caboose admit that they did not realize he was gone and radio the Reds asking if they knew of Doc's disappearance, though they too did not until remembering Grif teleported him. Angry, Doc begins to laugh maniacally like O'Malley and tackles Tucker as a result. Transcript Fade in to Crash Site Alpha. Two Feds - a Technician and a Soldier - are taking cover behind rocks and ship wreckage. There's a firefight ongoing around them. Lap Fed: Oh God, I'm hit! Crash Site Fed: Medic! We need a medic over here! The Rebel Medic runs to them. Rebel Medic: I'm a medic! Calm down, soldier. Where are you hit? Lap Fed: Oh, those bastards got me. They got me right in the lap! Rebel Medic: Alright, ah... I'm sorry, what was that? Lap Fed: Urrgh, the lap!! I was shot in the lap!! Rebel Medic: So, like your upper thigh? Crash Site Fed: Didn't you hear him? He said HIS LAP!!! Lap Fed: Oh God, my lap!! Rebel Medic: It's just that that's not really proper anatomical- Crash Site Fed: (interrupts) Well, excuse my friend here for not being a certified medical genius!! Lap Fed: Ungh, come on, lady! I need some slack, I'm bleeding out here!! Rebel Medic: Um, right. Sorry. Are you hit anywhere else? Lap Fed: Uh, my tummy! Crash Site Fed: They got'im right in the tummy. Rebel Medic: (sighs) ''This is gonna be a long day. ''The Reds drive past in their Warthog. Cut to the Reds, Grif stops the Warthog. Sarge: Simmons! Status report! Simmons: We're completely surrounded, severely unprepared and reinforcements aren't coming any time soon! Sarge: (climbs out of the warthog) Excellent news!! Grif: Excellent?! Sarge: I was beginning to worry this wasn't gonna be much of a fight! But ya gotta hand it to those villains, always one step ahead. (chuckles) You can learn a thing or two from them, Simmons. Simmons: I'll be sure to keep that in mind if we survive, sir. Grif hops out of the warthog. Grif: (mockingly) Any bright ideas, Colonel? Sarge: The way I see it, we'll punch through the Pirates' defenses with an adrenaline-fueled slow-motion car crash! Thus creating an opening for us to escape and allowing me to scratch one more thing off my "fuck it"-list. Grif: How do you just make something slow-motion? Sarge: If it's epic enough, life finds a way. Simmons: Love the enthusiasm! It's great, sir. Really. But don't you think we could try something, that won't get my head blown off? Sarge: You could always switch seats with Grif. Simmons: Done. Grif: (gets in the warthog) Screw this! We're regrouping with Wash! Sarge: (climbs in, while Grif drives off) You just always have to suck the joy out of everything don't ya? Cut to the Jungle Temple. The away team is still safe inside the Bubble Shield. The four Pirates are standing by, guns raised, in case the shield drops. Tucker: So... any ideas? Carolina: (quietly) Epsilon, prep the Speed Booster, then drop the shield on my mark. Epsilon: That's not going to work! Carolina: My leg's fine. ''I can take it. '''Epsilon:' It won't work! Just think of something else before we run out of power. (disappears) Tucker: (to Santa) Yo, Kringle! These guys are gonna kill us if you don't throw down some alien magic and help!! Santa: It is not my place to meddle with human affairs. (disappears) Tucker: Aaargh! Fuckin' cop-out! Grey: Quick! Everyone, into the portal! Carolina: It just leads to the testing grounds, we'll be tossed back out. Grey: Not all of us. Caboose could- oh, Caboose! Caboose: Hello! Grey: I need you to hold on to Freckles as tight as you can. Caboose: Ah! Yeah, right, I do that all the time anyway. It's how I show affection. Tucker: His guinea pig never stood a chance. Rest in peace, Mr. Frittles. Grey: As soon as I'm gone, drop the shield. Carolina: Where are you going!? Space Pirate 1: Whaaaat's she up to? Tucker: Yeah, kinda with the Pirates on this. What exactly are you doing? Grey: Well, if I explain it, they'll hear me! Space Pirate 2: No we won't! Our hearing is terrible! Ross: Yeah, we didn't even hear that. Space Pirate 2: (whispering) Shut up, Ross! Grey: Please. Just trust me! Carolina: (sighs) Church- Epsilon: I'm losing it! Don't have much of a choice here! Carolina: Alright. Grey: Freckles! Run command "Aimbot"! (jumps into the gateway) The flash when Grey teleports blinds the Pirates. The shield drops and Freckles quickly guns down all four Pirates, before deactivating the command. Caboose: Okay um, that was not actually my fault. Freckles: Hostiles eliminated. Tucker: Dayamn! If we put Church inside a gun, you think he could do that? Epsilon: (appears beside Tucker, his image flickers and distorts for a moment) Don't even think about it. A flash and Grey's back. Grey: Oh goodie, you're alive. Carolina: Huh, guess she really is the smartest person on the planet. Grey: Oh stop, I'm not that great! I mean, the Aimbot function only works like half the time, so it was really just a coin toss. Epsilon: Wow, you really need to know when to stop talking. D520: (over radio) Agent Carolina, this is Pelican Delta Five Two Zero. We are approaching your position. Prep your team for evac, over. Carolina: What? No! I told Doyle to send troops to the mountain temple first. D520: (over radio) ...He did, ma'am. Cut to a Pelican landing near Sharkface and his Falcon. Felix and 5 Space Pirates exit the Pelican, Sharkface joins them. EASTERN MOUNTAIN RANGE Sharkface: This is as close as I could land. Temple's at the summit. Felix: Any sign of the enemy? Sharkface: Visually no, but this place is messing with targeting equipment. Felix: Then let's get this over with. (turns to the Pirates) Fan out and form a perimeter! (turns back to Sharkface) Don't wanna miss all the fun back at Alpha. Camera pan to show the temple in the distance. Cut to Felix, Sharkface and a space pirate walking on a bridge to the temple. TEMPLE OF THE KEY Sharkface: This is it. Felix: (sarcastically) ''Oh good. You know, I really wasn't sure, until you said that. Why don't you put those ''amazing powers of observation to use and stand guard, okay? Okay. (walks into the temple) Sharkface: ...Is he always like that? Space Pirate 3: You just kinda learn to tune it out. Cut to Felix walking inside the Temple. Felix: Hey, Freddy Krueger! There's nothin' in here! Do we gotta do something? Say the magic words? Sacrifice, like... a goat? A large avatar of Santa appears behind Felix. Santa: You are too late. Felix: (turns around, gun raised) Whoa!! What!? What do you mean "too late"?! Where's the sword? Santa: It has already been claimed by another. (disappears) Felix: (lowers DMR) No. Cut to reveal... Doyle with the Chorus Key running out of the temple. Felix: (off screen) GODDAMNIT!!! Doyle: (looks behind himself) Eh, oh Lord. Of all the people on this planet, why am I the only one down with this bloody thing?!! Donut: (over radio) Duh, because all your other men are flying to Kimball and Carolina. Cut to Donut and Lopez piloting a Pelican high up in the clouds above the mountain. Donut: Besides, you've got the best camouflage out of all of us. Doyle: (over radio and yelling) Just send them back around and PICK ME UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Lopez: El templo todavía está interfiriendo con nuestros controles. temple is still interfering with our controls. Cut back to Doyle, with Lopez on the comms. Lopez: (over radio) ''Vamos a tener que aterrizar más lejos. have to land farther away. '''Donut:' (over radio) Good point, Lopez. You get that, General? Doyle: What!? No! I no hablo español! Felix: (off screen) ''They're here!! Spread out and find them '''now'!!! Doyle: (whimpers) Just hurry! (runs away downhill into the valley) Cut to the Reds with Wash and Kimball hiding in the wreckage of the ship they came to Chorus with. Sarge: (speaking in slow-motion) Dirtbag!! (makes an explosion sound, then starts speaking normally) So, that's a plan. Whaddya all think? CRASH SITE ALPHA • SHIP WRECK Washington: ...How do you just make something slow-motion? Kimball: We're losing men here! I need to start hearing some serious solutions and I need them now! Sarge: Who said I wasn't serious? Simmons: This ship still has a few pieces intact. If we could find one its engines and get it online, we might have a chance to escape. Grif: Oh dude! Are you gonna fly us out of here? Simmons: What? No, are you stupid?! Assuming the engines are as fucked as I think they are, I should be able to make us a smokescreen big enough to cover our escape. Kimball: That's a start. Red Team, you and Wash take charge on this, let me know when you're ready. (walks away) Washington: Can do. Grif: Ehh, flying out would be a lot cooler. Smith appears by the wreck. Smith: Well, if it's an engine you're looking for... Camera cut to reveal the Lieutenants. Smith: ...I'' just happen to know where to find one. '''Jensen:' And I'' just happen to know how to work it. '''Palomo:' And I''... am also here ''and... would like to contribute to the conversation. Washington: Then let's get to work. Bitters: Look, I-I hate to be "that guy"- Grif: (interrupts) No you don't. Bitters: But that area's getting hit hard. Sniper fire's coming out of nowhere. Washington: You leave that to me. Cut to the away team at the Temple of the Key. TEMPLE OF THE KEY Carolina: General Doyle, we've dropped in at your position. Pelicans are looking for a safe LZ. Where are you? Over. Doyle: (almost whispering) I'm in a snowy area. Carolina: Gonna have to be a little more specific, sir. Doyle: (still whispering) Now isn't exactly a good time. Camera cut to Doyle hiding behind a rock. Felix stops by, looking around, DMR raised. Felix: Come on out, you prick. Doyle shuts down his radio. Carolina: Damn it! We need to find him. Tucker: If we split up, we can cover more ground. Epsilon: (appears nect to Tucker) Okay, Scooby. Let's not make it too easy for the bad guys. Carolina: (cocks BR) Church! Carolina is aiming her gun at someone up at the ledge next to them: Sharkface. Caboose: Jinkies! It's Sharkface! Tucker: Caboose, if you're gonna give him a nickname, don't make it that stupid. Sharkface: I underestimated you. Carolina: We get that a lot. Carolina fires, but Sharkface uses a Hardlight Shield to block the bullets. Sharkface: Seems we're both looking for the same man. Bet you I'll find him first! (speeds off) Carolina: In your dreams. (runs after Sharkface) Epsilon: 'HEY!! WAIT!! ''(disappears) '''Tucker: Hey, where are you going?! Carolina: (sprinting) Split up and cover more ground! Tucker: Oh, so when it's her idea, it's a good thing. Grey: I wouldn't be too sure. Freckles: Hostiles detected. Camera pan to show two Pirates with BRs on a snowy ledge above the team. The guns click. Tucker: RUN!!! Tucker, Caboose and Grey run from gunfire. Grey: In here!! They run into an ice cave and stop there. Tucker: Whew! Think we lost'em? An eerie voice is heard making ghost noises, with an echo. Grey: (frightened) What was that!? The voice moans again. Tucker: Oh, man! Don't tell me it's alien zombies or something! Caboose: Ugh, I know! It's like zombies are super played out. The eerie voice moans once again. Freckles: Friendly heat signature detected. Tucker: Friendly!? Doc: (laughs happily and shows up right behind Tucker) Thank God!!! Tucker and Grey shriek and step back. Caboose: It's Doc. Tucker: Doc?!! Doc: Oh, Tucker!! Caboose!! It's so good to see you! It was horrible!! Grif threw that future cube, and I was teleported away to some foreign place; another dimension where time and space refuted all logic as we know it! A place where I drifted for what seemed like an eternity! And after a while, I lost my mind! Then I found it! Then I lost it again. Oh, but it was the thought of you all tirelessly searching for a way to bring me back that kept me going all that time. And look!! Look how my faith in my friends has been rewarded!!! Oh, I love you guys!!! Tucker: ...Wait... you were gone? Doc: I... well, yes! Wha-why are you asking?! Tucker: Since when? Doc: Since when! Since the canyon! Tucker: ...Really?! Doc: Yes! Caboose: (Tucker and Caboose swap looks) ''...Yeah, I don't remember that. '''Doc:' WHAT?!!! Tucker: Hey, Sarge. Sarge: (over radio) Whaddya want, blue? Tucker: Do you remember teleporting Doc back in the canyon? Cut to Sarge with the Reds at the shipwreck. Sarge: Doc? Nah, he's been with us! I think, or wait. Was he with you? Tucker: (over radio) We found him in a cave! Says he was in another dimension. Sarge: That doesn't sound right at all. (turns to Simmons and Grif) Grif! Simmons! You remember sending Doc to another dimension? Simmons: Who? Sarge: Doc! The purple guy! Grif: Doc... (swaps looks with Simmons) ...Oh, yeah! I guess we did do that! Cut to Tucker, Caboose, Grey and Doc. Tucker: Yeah, I totally forgot too. Simmons: Huh, I guess he's just got one of those faces, you know? Like really forgettable. Tucker: Totally. Alright, we'll talk to you guys later! Sarge: (over radio) Try not to die! Tucker: You too! (turns off radio and turns to Doc) Man, I guess we just never noticed you were gone. Crazy, huh? Doc: Huh, crazy. (starts chuckling) Crazy? (starts laughing) Crazy?! Doc starts laughing madly, lapsing into Omega-esque maniacal laughter. Caboose starts laughing in a mock evil way too after a moment. Doc: (in Omega manner) You incompetent fools! You will all taste '''OBLIVION!!!' ''Doc suddenly tackles Tucker and starts beating him up, still laughing like when he was possessed by Omega. Caboose is still laughing. Tucker groans with every punch. Grey: Em... should we... do something? Caboose: (still laughs, briefly pausing) Oh no, he's a friend. (resumes laughing) Tucker: Ow, my insides- ! (interrupted by Doc's punch, Caboose still laughs for a moment) Gallery Reds in battle.png|The Reds In battle Simmons on turret.png|Simmons on the turret Carolina and Epsilon in shield.png|Carolina holding up the shield Carolina and Grey in shield.png|Carolina talking to Dr. Grey Space Pirates off guard.png|Space Pirates caught off guard Freckles activates Aimbot.png|Dr. Grey actives Aimbot Pelican lands near Sharkface.png|A Pelican lands near Sharkface Sharkface and Felix talking 2.png|Sharkface and Felix about to claim the key Santa speaks to Felix.png|Santa talking to Felix Donut and Lopez in Pelican.png|Donut and Lopez in a Pelican Kimball and Washington S13.png|Kimball and Washington Smith, the Reds, and Wash.png|Smith with the Reds and Washington Lieutenants S13.png|The Lieutenants Carolina contacts Doyle.png|Carolina contacting Doyle Felix looks for Doyle.png|Felix looking for Doyle Sharkface finds Away team.png|The away team encounters Sharkface Sharkface activates Light Shield.png|Sharkface actives a light shield Tucker, Caboose, and Grey hear voice.png|Tucker, Caboose, and Dr. Grey hear a noise Doc is happy to be back.png|Doc is happy to be back Reds forget Doc.png|The Reds forget about Doc Doc goes Omega crazy.png|Doc developing a split personality resembling O’Malley Doc tackles Tucker.png|O’Malley tackles Tucker Trivia *This episode features a number of cameos by the members of the popular Let's Play channel Game Grumps. The soldier who is hit in the "lap" is voiced by Dan Avidan ("Danny Sexbang" of the comedy band Ninja Sex Party), the soldier next to him is voiced by Arin Hanson (the animator known as "Egoraptor"), the female medic is voiced by Suzy Berhow (youtuber Mortem3r), the first Charon soldier is voiced by Kevin Abernath (editor for the channel), the second soldier is voiced by Barry Kramer (former editor for the channel), the other Charon soldier is voiced by Ross O'Donavan (also an animator, and is coincidentally named Ross in the episode). **The line "Shut up Ross!" is possibly a reference to a running Game Grumps joke "Godammit Ross." *It is revealed that Caboose once owned a guinea pig named Mr. Frittles, which he killed when he squeezed him to hard. **This may be a reference to Lennie Small from Of Mice and Men, who, like Caboose, is extraordinarily strong, not bright and has accidentally killed a multitude of his pets by hugging them too tightly. *Felix makes a reference to popular horror film slasher villain Freddy Krueger. *Donut saying that Doyle has the best camouflage out of their group is a reference to Capital Assets. *Sarge's plan to punch through the pirates' defenses by using a "slow motion car crash" is a reference to Upon Further Review, when Sarge signaled Grif to crash through a wall and hit Agent Washington with a warthog. *Caboose and Epsilon reference the Scooby-Doo franchise. *Caboose coincidentally named Sharkface correctly before ever hearing his name while Tucker states that could not be correct. This is most likely a reference to when fans originally assumed that Sharkface was his actual name while Rooster Teeth denied it was official. *Sharkface's attempt to spur Carolina's competitive side is a reference to Prologue, in which the Counselor informed Felix and Locus about the psyche evaluation of Carolina. *Tucker and Caboose's conversation about alien zombies is a reference to the Flood from Halo and how some people felt they became cliche and how they are essentially "space zombies". *This episode marks the return of Doc after his long disappearance since Ready…Aim…. It also continues the recurring theme when a character makes a reappearance after a long absent of time in the tenth episode of a season. **This also marks the return of the Doc version of O'Malley, now a naturally-occurring split personality in Doc's head as opposed to an A.I., who had not appeared in a canonical storyline since Reconstruction. *This episode marks the third time a character speaks/laughs like Omega without the A.I. possessing them. Doc is the third, while a Tex Drone is the second, and Caboose is the first. *When Doc lunges at Tucker, a Magnum can be seen holstered on his hip, despite the fact that Doc doesn't carry weapons. **The weapon is also holstered on his left hip, whereas in the Halo 4 engine weapons are holstered on the right hip. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 13